Serenity
by Aileen-Snape
Summary: Set in HP 5, AU! Sirius and Severus 'put the past behind them' and a new player comes into their lives. Mild crossover with BtVS. Lots of laughs and strangeness to come.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Serenity, pt 1 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! JKR owns Harry Potter. I own nothing of the Buffy-verse either that all belongs to Joss Whedon and company.

Author's Note: Harry wasn't born in '80 but in '84 giving his parents more time together before dying. This is also AU, and not to cannon.

&&&&

Two enemies stood on the Hogwarts grounds with several witnesses, one being the boy-who-lived Harry Potter. Slowly, yet quickly, the two shook hands before snatching their hands away, as if they were on fire.

Severus Snape and Sirius Black wiped their dirtied hands on their robes as though they were thoroughly grossed out. Sirius was the first to turn away and walk with the group leaving Severus to take up the rear. Rather than go inside Severus walked the grounds of Hogwarts.

He knew he should go grade the stacks of assignments sitting on his desk of his private office, but couldn't bring himself to go inside to do it. No doubt the dunderheads wouldn't have done the assignment right anyways and there wasn't any reason to ruin his day fully.

Sitting at the lake Severus was deep in thought until it was way passed evening meal. Slowly he walked back to the castle where he taught Potions for the last thirteen or so years to the young minds that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A surprise met him in his private quarters.

Sirius Black was sitting on the black couch that was covered with dragon hide by the previously not lit fireplace. "Sev, I'm sorry." Sirius said standing. "I didn't mean for it to end up like it did."

"Save it, Sirius." Severus replied walking towards the cabinet that held his firewhiskey and other beverages and some potions. "It's not me you have to worry about."

"Serena?" Sirius questioned looking around the dark colored room as if she'd appear out of nowhere by saying her name. "Where is she?"

Severus tuned to face Sirius with two glasses of firewhiskey in hand. "She heard you were coming and ran to the hellmouth."

"You let our daughter go to the hellmouth?" Sirius raved. "Are you insane?"

"I married you didn't I?" Severus jeered before saying, "With you in Azkaban, I sent her to live with an old friend of mine."

"But the hellmouth?" Sirius questioned trying to understand what Severus was saying.

Severus watched as Sirius worked through the knowledge of their daughter not being here at Hogwarts but in a dark area. "It's not as bad as you make it seem, Sirius. She's quite happy."

"But she should be here with you! Or in a school learning magic and Potions! Not living on the hellmouth!" Sirius commented starting to pace the warn carpet of the dungeons.

"And I always thought you had a problem with Potions. You seemed to make a great deal out of it when I was doing it." Severus pointed out.

"That's different Severus." Sirius countered downing the drink Severus forced into his hands. "She's our daughter and I was young."

"Don't question how I raised our daughter, you weren't there." Severus stated.

Sirius sighed deciding not to push Severus further knowing it wouldn't end well. As the two caught up they knew what Sirius was planning on doing, but neither mentioned it as they retired for the evening.

It was a few days later when Sirius found a way to get to the hellmouth that was currently located in Sunnydale, California. Once he got to the sunny state Sirius stayed in dog form while watching the town peoples looking for Serena Moore.

Down by one of the high schools he saw a small group of six people, five of which were about the same age. There was a short blond girl, a red haired girl, two brunette boys and a brunette girl. The sixth person was someone he recognized; it was Ripper Giles.

A low growl escaped causing three of the group members to look around. Of course Severus would send our daughter to him. At least it wasn't Rayne.

Ripper's group was talking off to the side in the grassy area when another group was approaching. An attractive brunette girl followed by a small group of lighter haired girls led this new group. The brunette was obviously the leader strutted up to the first group to say something causing Ripper's group to retaliate.

Sirius found her behavior familiar to his own and internally grinned. Severus was right, she is happy. Plus she is popular like Sirius had been during his Hogwarts days.

Deciding he'd make an appearance Sirius trotted off to clean himself up. After a good shower, shave and hair cut Sirius examined his features. He felt older than he looked and he had a few shadows that crossed through his eyes. His brown eyes turned darker almost to black like Severus' own.

With new clean muggle clothes, Sirius stepped out of the small flat into a garden area only to run into one of the brunette's from the school.

"Sorry." The girl muttered before moving around Sirius.

"It's alright." Sirius said getting the girl to face him. It was then that he got a good look at the girl. She had dark eyes, her dark mahogany colored hair framed her thin features and her outfit consisted of black jeans and a white t-shirt.

She nodded before walking over to her own flat that was three doors down from his. She didn't take a backwards glance at him and he vaguely noticed that she had a confidence about herself.

Turning Sirius headed up the set of stairs and towards the middle of town. It was there that he met up with the other brunette. "Hello." Sirius said after getting her attention.

The girl had long straight brown hair and honey colored eyes. She watched him for a moment before saying, "Cordelia Chase."

The two talked and Sirius tried to get to know her better. She seemed to like the attention and someone to listen to her. He found out that she was on the cheerleading squad – whatever that was – and that she was well off.

She mentioned the members of the group she'd used to hang out with was a bunch of freaks. He found out the blonde's name was Buffy Summers, the red head was Willow Rosenberg and the brunette boy was Xander. She mentioned a new addition to the group and that her name was Faith and that no one knew what her deal was.

Soon the night came to a close getting Sirius to escort her home before changing to dog form to run through the town. He didn't like the town it seemed too calm during the day only to turn creepy at night. He heard fighting every now and then but when he'd get to the area the fight would be over and no one in sight.

The next time Cordelia saw the handsome Brit was inside the halls of Sunnydale high. The first few days it was nice to have the constant attention but soon it turned to creepy stalker like.

Faith watched, from the shadows, the doting being given by the British stranger towards Cordelia. Finally one day she called out, "Hey Queen C, now you have your personal lap dog."

"Are you jealous?" Cordy asked getting close to Faith. "Is the homeless girl wishing for someone to care?"

Faith rolled her dark eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response, Cordy, 'cuz you know nothin' about me." She said pushing away from the wall and smirking at Cordy who stood up straighter. As she walked away she called over her shoulder, "And I'm not homeless, Queenie."

Sirius watched the exchange that reminded him strangely of Severus and himself or Severus and James during they're Hogwarts days. Cordelia turned to face him who had been doting on her night and day for the past week and a half.

"What do you want?" She snapped. When he didn't answer quickly enough for her she said, "Leave me alone."

Sirius watched Cordelia walk down the other hallway than the other girl he decided was Faith. Deciding he should be on his way before something happened. He crept out to one of the many lawns that the school had. As he was walking he saw the redhead Willow and the blond Buffy talking.

"It's all about emotional control." Willow was saying.

Trying to get a better look Sirius saw that she was levitating a pencil. Frowning he wondered if he guessed wrongly. The girl looked suspiciously like Lily Potter, down to the green eyes.

"Nifty, huh?" Willow said turning to face the blond, whose back was to Sirius not giving him a good look.

"Awesome, Will."

"Thanks, Buff."

Sirius continued to discreetly watch the pair before coming to the conclusion that Buffy wasn't a Moore. She didn't look a thing like Narcissa from any angle, who was the only blond in the Black line. Knowing that Severus' family all had dark hair knocked Buffy off the list. Plus she didn't seem anything like Severus or himself, though her attitude was familiar.

He quietly approached the two, but Buffy turned to face him before he made it to the tree that was a couple of kilometers away from them. He saw her turn to Willow who looked up at him.

"Hello." Sirius said once he was close enough to the two.

"I'm sure Cordy's around here somewhere. If you listen you'll hear her." Buffy commented causing Willow to loose concentration on her pencil.

"You should be more careful on how you do magic." Sirius replied. "People might get suspicious of you."

"That's not likely." Buffy muttered.

Willow looked up from her fallen pencil, surprised by what he said. "You know magic?" She questioned.

Sirius nodded. "I took special classes when I was younger."

"What kind of classes?" Willow asked.

"I've got to see Giles." Buffy informed Willow.

"Oh okay." Willow replied distracted from the dark haired man. "Are you going out with Faith later?" She asked getting a nod from the blond. "So I'll see you later than."

"Later Will." Buffy said walking carefully away.

The two talked about magic for a little while before Willow went running off to do something with the brunette boy who Willow introduced as Oz. Oz looked overly calm and was really quiet to have such a hyper girlfriend.

Time to contact Severus. Sirius decided heading to his flat. Before entering his room he heard another door opening. Looking around his gaze stopped on Faith. "Going out?"

Faith stopped to look at him for a moment. "Yep." She said before walking away.

Odd girl. Sirius thought stepping inside his home, for now, to contact Severus.

"Severus?" Sirius called into his two-way communicating mirror.

"Yes, Sirius?" Severus' voice came through. "Any luck finding Serena?"

Sirius didn't know if it was just him, or did Severus sound like he was teasing him. "Not yet, but I need some help." Sirius told him. "I don't know which girl it is."

Severus mock sighed. "You don't know which one she is?" Severus repeated his statement in a question like form and Sirius could just imagine Severus rubbing his pressure points. "Some ladies man you are, can't tell who your daughter is."

"I was never a ladies man." Sirius denied. "That was all for show."

"Oh really?" Severus questioned. "Tell that to Chantrelle Tace. You know the Ravenclaw with the big...what did you call it? Oh yes I remember -"

"Okay, okay I get it." Sirius interrupted. "But you were always in my heart."

"Oh yes, that's all that matters." Severus retorted dryly. "Black, if you're not going to shag me than get out of my mirror. I've got classes tomorrow."

"I'm trying to look for our daughter!" Sirius exclaimed. "And why aren't you worrying about her?"

"Because I know where she is." Severus answered. "There is nothing that I don't know about her. Including when she gets home, she's grounded."

"Why?" Sirius questioned.

"Going out on a date with that young man without me meeting him first."

"SHE'S DATING?!"

"No need shout, Black. I can hear you just fine." Severus retorted dryly. "And besides the young man met an...unfortunate end with her ax."

"What?" Sirius questioned confused. "She carries an ax?"

"Well she is living on the hellmouth." Severus pointed out. "I had to give her something to protect herself with. It's a clever ax really." He mused. "It shrinks when it's not needed and extends when it is."

"You gave her an ax!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Made it."

"What kind of parent are you?"

"A very good one." Severus countered. "And aren't you proud that your daughter can use an ax?"

"Yes but." Sirius tried. "But the young man."

"Oh, he was just a demon."

"A demon." Sirius repeated.

"Are you alright?" Severus questioned. "You're sounding a bit faint."

"This is a lot to take in, Sev. Why didn't you warn me?"

"And miss this?" Severus questioned incredulously. "I think not. Besides I haven't had this much fun in a good long while."

"Glad that I could be of use, Sev dear." Sirius retorted dryly. "Could you give me a hint about Serena?"

"And what fun would that be?" Severus asked. "And besides even if I did help you, she would find out and run. She really isn't all that happy with you."

"What did I do?"

Severus sighed. "If you truly want to find Serena, don't leave a stone unturned. She could be a he for all you know." Severus replied before disconnecting the mirror.

'She could be a he'? Sirius thought with wide eyes. Could Serena be one of the two brunette boys? Deciding to not think about it, Sirius went to bed feeling awfully tired.

The next few weeks, Sirius tried to get to know the members of the group that Ripper was apparently in charge of.

Oz and Serena were standing next to each other watching Sirius and Willow talking about something. Oz leaned over to say something. "Get you're dad away from my girlfriend."

Serena chuckled softly. "I'm trying, but my dad's not the smartest crayon in the box. It's a wonder why Mater fell in love with the idiot."

End pt 1

Author's Note: Willow started with the pencil thing before the show pointed it out. Pre-Finch for Faith and gang.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Serenity, pt 2

  
&&&&

A couple nights later, Faith and Buffy were patrolling when they were side attacked by several vampires. Two staked and a third touched Buffy's shoulder causing her to throw the owner of the hand against the trash container.

Faith moved quickly and just before the stake hit home a large dog jumped her causing her to lose her balance. "Bloody mutt!" Faith growled from her spot on the ground looking up at the dog.

"You said bloody." Buffy commented, unsure whether or not it was something to laugh at. "It's a good thing too. He's human."

Faith heard Buffy's words, as she brushed off the butt of her pants, but her focus was on the grim like dog looking up at her. "C'mon Sirius, change. I know it's you."

"Sirius?" Buffy questioned confused and was completely shocked to see the man that had been hanging out around the group.

"How did you know?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, please. Like I wouldn't know my own dad." Faith replied dryly.

"Dad?" Buffy and Sirius questioned.

"Serena?" Sirius added.

"Duh!" Faith retorted loudly. "Took you bloody well long enough. Some dad you turned out to be."

"Excuse me?" A voice from the ground interrupted.

"What?" Faith questioned turning to the man on the ground. Sighing she helped him up and made sure that he was okay.

"The mayor is planning on ascending." The man began; his voice was quiet and panicky. "Graduation night he'll become a pure demon."

"Hold on." Faith halted the discussion before calling, "Mater!"

"Yes, Serena?" Severus inquired appearing out of nowhere.

"Ascension." Faith stated getting to the point. "Pure demon."

"Hmm." Severus said intrigued. Dark eyes turned towards the man in the light gray suit. "What else do you know?"

"He's doing a ritual so that he's protected from harm until he ascends." The man answered. "I'm not sure what else he's planning, but it's gotten out of hand."

Severus pondered a moment before saying, "Make sure he doesn't find you or I will become very angry."

"Yes, sir." The man stuttered before running off the other direction.

"Mater!" Faith sighed. "No scaring the harmless deputy mayor guy."

"You young lady are grounded when you get home." Severus informed her before turning to Buffy. "Miss. Summers."

"Hello." Buffy smiled.

"You knew that she was a slayer and you didn't tell me?" Sirius cut in realizing why their daughter was on the hellmouth.

"You never asked." Severus countered. "And if I were to have told you everything you would have been even more upset and made a worse fool of yourself."

"Too late." Faith muttered earning a well-placed glare from Severus. "Sorry Mater."

"Buffy." A new voice replied. "They've got Giles."

"Lets finish this." Buffy said straightening up. "You coming Faith?"

"Yep." Faith answered following behind Buffy and Angel. "I'll see you later Mater, dad." She called over her shoulder.

It was a little over a half an hour later when Serena stepped into the flat with Ripper Giles limping slightly behind her. "Severus." Ripper greeted. "Black."

"I'll be right out." Faith replied before heading down one of the hallways into her small bedroom. A few minutes later she came out wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Sirius noticed her hair was wet and that she had a scratch here and there, but other than that she was physically fine. "That's why she's not at Hogwarts." He mused mostly to himself, watching Serena talking to Ripper.

"Exactly." Severus replied overhearing him. "She's a special young woman, Sirius. Not quite what I expected, but special in her own right."

"I can't believe I over looked her." Sirius said sadly. "I'm not surprised that she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Sirius." Severus countered watching as she started her schoolwork. "She doesn't remember you."

"Well than, I made the worst first impression ever." (A.N. I'll be partly calling Faith-Serena through most of this part and continuing parts.)

"That you did, Sirius." Severus agreed sounding very amused. "That you did."

Sunnydale High School's graduation was a memorable affair. The Scooby gang, as Sirius found out that was what the slayers group was called, banded the school together. Nobly they fought against the mayor, but in the end it was Buffy and Serena that stopped the snake.

Sirius was fighting alongside of the vampire he found out was once Angelus, and he couldn't help but wish that the marauders were there to share this experience with him. The ground shook slightly showing that they'd blown up the school with Mayor inside.

Serena, Sirius and Giles stumbled back to their two flats after the chaos was finished with. Giles opened the door to find Severus floo-ing into the flat.

"Hey Mater." Serena greeted tiredly moving towards the hallway towards her bedroom.

"Oh Faith, before you retire for the evening." Giles started but continued when the dark eyed slayer turned to face him. "I believe a congratulations are in order." His movement was simple as he handed her a rolled up slip of muggle paper.

Serena's eyes went wide as she leapt into Giles' arms. "Thanks G." She gushed, suddenly very awake. "Oh my." She breathed after she released Giles and held onto the slightly charred slip of paper close to her.

"Open it." Giles prompted softly.

Serena was confused but opened the diploma to read that 'Serena Cheyenne Moore' graduated from Sunnydale high school. "That's awesome Giles." She grinned handing the sheet to her parents.

"Congratulations." Severus replied accepting a warm hug from the most amazing seventeen-year-old he was proud to call his daughter.

"Yes, congratulations, Serena." Sirius agreed and was surprised when Serena smiled and hugged him.

The next thing our young slayer knew was that she was saying 'see ya later' to the Scooby gang. She refused to think of it as good-bye more of a later alligator kind of thing. The hype of the large demon snake and the graduation controversy was forgotten by the following Monday.

"Do you really have to?" Buffy questioned.

"Yep." Serena answered. "'Sides dad wants to get to know me again, but the Ministry is being prats and not allowing him out of their sight for very long."

"Why?"

"I don't know the full story, but I do know that dad's best friends were killed by an evil wizard that most are afraid to call by name. They usually call him you-know-who." Serena shrugged. "Anyways, dad spent time in jail because everyone thought he betrayed his friends."

"Ouch." Willow replied. "Well give Sirius a chance, he's a nice guy."

Serena looked towards where her parents were standing. "Yeah." She agreed softly. "Anyways, I'll owl you all when I get the chance."

"I'll never get used to that." Buffy sighed causing Serena to chuckle.

"Serena, we don't have all day!" Severus called trying not to sound mean and foreboding, but stricter.

"Coming Mater." Serena called back. "So this is 'see you around'."

"Right." The gang replied before giving her a group hug. "See ya." Buffy called as Serena joined her parents.

Serena winked and reached forward to touch the boot that Severus made into a portkey. The familiar pull at her navel told her that they were on their way and so she took a deep breath.

The three landed in an empty alleyway where Severus transformed Serena's muggle clothing into robes, having brought Sirius a new set before he got to Sunnydale.

The darkened skies gave Serena the inkling that it was around six or seven in the evening. She didn't know if she would ever get over the time difference that was Sunnydale and England.

The three walked down the streets and the sights captivated Serena, as she'd never been this far into town before. She'd been at Hogwarts shortly after her watcher was killed but that was for such sort time. When she was younger she stayed at the Moore home or with family.

"How long am I staying at Hogwarts?" Serena asked as they exited the town heading towards the waiting carriage that was pulled by the ugliest things Serena had ever seen. She knew what they were, but didn't want to make her dad worry about something that neither she nor Mater had control over.

"We will be traveling home for the summer, but you can stay as long as you wish." Severus answered opening the door for them to step inside. "Albus is anxious to see you again."

Serena nodded contentedly and looked down at her robes of straight black with a hint of gold and silver trimming. Internally grinning at her Mater's extensive knowledge of her taste in clothing, though they had changed since she moved in with 'Ripper' Giles.

Giles had bought her two different types of clothing, for slaying and for everyday. For slaying, it was mostly tight, dark colored and moved easily with her fighting. Her school clothes tended to be looser, more relaxed, but she was able to fight if she needed to. Giles didn't admit that he enjoyed Faith's company and liked being a father figure for his best friend's child, but she knew he did.

Sooner than not, the carriage stopped in front of the entrance hall where the Headmaster Dumbledore was waiting. "Serena, you've returned." Albus greeted the young slayer.

"Hello godfather." Serena greeted. "Still keeping things under control around here? Or do you need me to rough some of the students up."

"Don't be silly, Serena." Severus retorted. "You won't be roughing up any of the students."

Serena mock sighed causing Albus to chuckle. "If you say so, Professor." She replied slipping into her normal role for being around wizards or witches.

"Good evening, Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore." A new voice greeted moments later.

Serena turned to see a young man with silver blond hair and striking gray eyes that had a tint of blue. "Mr. Malfoy." She heard Dumbledore say softly.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy." Severus greeted. "How was Quidditch training?"

"Very good, sir." Draco answered. "I think we'll have a winning team next year." He added causing Sirius to raise his eyebrows.

"Good, good." Severus said.

"Well I'd better go." Draco replied. "Bye, Professors."

"Where can I get me one of those?" Serena teased watching the young man walk away.

"No daughter of mine will be dating an evil Slytherin!" Sirius growled lowly.

"You're one to talk." Serena reminded innocently.

Sirius held his tongue seeing the raised eyebrow look Severus was giving him, knowing it wasn't a good look.

Sensing the mood change Albus suggested, "How about we travel to the great hall?"

"Excellent suggestion." Sirius said moving towards Albus. The four walked towards the hall having sparse conversation as Severus and Sirius were talking in hushed tones while Serena and Albus talked.

End of pt 2


End file.
